


A Million Possibilities

by ohthathurt (cloisterrific_221B)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But in Urdu, Desi Character, Getting Together, Loads of Urdu used here, M/M, Pet Names, Possessive Liam, Protective Liam, Protective Zayn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little bit of 2017 thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloisterrific_221B/pseuds/ohthathurt
Summary: 5 times Zayn tries Urdu pet names on Liam and the 1 that sticks.





	A Million Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> theres a few dialogues in urdu but i'll put a translation at the end notes

1

یار    _yaar_ friend 

Zayn squirmed on the tiny couch that currently housed all his band mates in the back of the bus they were travelling in. It was a tight fit but that was mainly due to the fact that five, very dirty, kind of smelly, and definitely rowdy boys had tried to make it their permanent pig sty. But he was getting kind of tired of it. Just this morning, he had woken up with his hair in Harry’s mouth, his foot digging in Louis’ ribs, Niall squeezed in behind him and his own hand on Liam’s chest. Okay, so that last one was pretty intentional. So sue him, Liam had a nice chest. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his boys. He did. Albeit, they were forced into a band when originally they were all supposed to be solo but hey, he’s not complaining. But Zayn is beginning to get tired of it.

The novelty has worn off. He misses his family. His family. Their boisterous laughter on Sunday mornings when Zayn attempts to make an omelette. His father fondly teasing his mother about something or the other. Safaa lounging lazily after a big lunch, listening to Doniya droll on about her new boyfriend. Zayn himself snuggled on the living room couch with Walihya, snickering and giggling about Doniya’s boyfriend being a dolt.

And now he’s worked himself up into an emotional state.

He squirms yet again on the couch as he watches them all play Mario Kart and engage in downright filthy insults. This time, though, Liam notices. “Hey, you okay, babe?” he asked Zayn, brows furrowed slightly, looking every bit as endearing as a mother hen. That’s another thing with these boys. The endearments. Zayn doesn’t know when it went from “Zayn, you up for a game?” to “Babe, pass me that will ya?” But it’s not just Liam who has started using these. It’s Niall’s “Ayy, lads”, Louis’ “Fuck off, love”, and Harry’s “I’m off to bed now, my little lovebugs”. Okay, so Harry’s is pretty much out there.

Fact is, Zayn doesn’t mind using Liam’s ‘babe’ or Niall’s ‘lads’. But it just doesn’t sit that well on his tongue.

After years of speaking two languages at home, he always found comfort in his father’s language. The occasional banter between them both in Urdu was something he missed terribly. If he so much as uttered a word of Urdu in front of these boys, he’d get confused stares at best or disgusted ones at worst. Still, he could try.

The game was getting intense; Liam in the lead, Zayn just behind him.

(“Shut up, Louis. Enough with those jokes”).

Just as Zayn was about to use his trump card on Liam, his friend elbowed him cheekily, throwing a crinkly-eyed giggle his way and how could he ever be annoyed at that? He ended up losing. Zayn decided to pretend anyway. He groaned dramatically, “Leeyum, yaar!” He froze internally; he hadn’t planned on using that word, it just sort of slipped out.

But it was good, because he wanted to test his friends anyway. He sneaked a glance their way. Harry and Louis were staring confusedly at him (as expected) but Liam was looking hopeful and Niall was grinning ear to ear (not so expected). He reached across Liam to thump his hand on Zayn’s shoulder and shouted, “YAAR!” enthusiastically at him while nodding feverously.

Liam who had the fondest expression on his face up till now, looked down at Niall’s hand on Zayn’s shoulder and frowned ferociously at it. “But he called _me_ that. What does it mean?”

Zayn cleared his throat, “It means friend in Urdu, which is one of the languages I speak…?” He trailed off uncomfortably, unsure of the boys’ reaction to it.

Unexpectedly, yet again, Niall nodded enthusiastically and through a frankly disgusting mouth of potato chips, he said, “I know! I had a friend once who taught me that.” And so, just like that, as it was a well-known fact that while Liam had one kidney (allegedly), Harry used to be a baker (which he always took the time proclaim loudly), Louis has a large family and, Niall could name all of The Eagles' songs in alphabetical order, it was also commonly known now that Zayn could speak two languages.

At the end of that night, Zayn went to sleep, happy and content for the first time since he was sent to the judges’ house at XFactor.

However, in another bunk bed, a confused Liam Payne sat dismally, unsure of why he felt so possessive of anything that Zayn did these days.

2

ڇاند كا ٹكڑا   _chand ka tukra_ piece of the moon

It’s when they’re all fooling around, having fun signing hundreds and hundreds of copies of their photos, Zayn lets his fond take over his words. Louis is off running around in the long conference room, spinning Harry into dizzying circles, but he’s laughing deeply so he’s enjoying himself. Niall is reclined on one of the conference chairs, feet propped up on the smooth wooden table. He’s cackling at Louis and making snide remarks about their mock-dancing, very much like he’s a judge on Dancing With The Stars.

Zayn is left shaking his head at their antics. Leave it to these idiots to turn a day full of something mundane and boring into a day full of fun and loud laughter.

He turns back to Liam who is sitting quietly beside him on the chairs. He opens his mouth to remark on the boys to Liam, when he notices his expression. It’s downtrodden, slightly sad and mostly wistful as he stares down at the pictures they’ve been signing for the past two hours now. It clenches Zayn’s heart painfully, _who the fuck hurt him and whose bones does he have to break?_

Zayn asks this him exactly, hoping to get a smile out of him, which he does but it’s brief. Liam looks back down at the picture and whispers to Zayn, “Do you think my hair looks fine here?”

They’ve been doing more of this now, bonding over late-night conversations about everything from Batman to whether there is life on Mars. Zayn cherishes these conversations, he’s gotten so much closer to Liam in the one year they’ve been in a band and when he once questioned Liam about their closeness, he had just shrugged casually and said, _“We’re the quiet ones”_.

Back in the conference room, Zayn stares at Liam intensely, wondering if he was a bad friend, if he had let Liam stew in his insecurities for too long. “Of course Liam, your hair looks perfect here, why’d you ask?”

“Does it?” Liam looked up at Zayn, giving him a perfect view of those beautiful brown eyes that are always filled with warmth but are now dull with pain. “I mean, everyone says it’s fine, but sometimes the lads are always saying…” He trails off, looking down at the picture once again. Zayn knows what he’s talking about, how the lads sometimes go overboard with their teasing and taunting, how it can go from fond and loving to just plain mean. Zayn himself had ‘saved’ Liam from Harry’s constant teasing and tugging of Liam’s curls and Liam had just curled up in Zayn’s arms without question, warming his heart and making him dizzy.

 _“Leeyum, no_ ,” Zayn couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Liam Payne, _his Leeyum_ was insecure about his hair? About the curls that sat so perfect on his head? The curls Zayn dreams about running his fingers through? The curls he wishes he felt on his face every day when he woke up? Oh jeez, he needs to stop that train of thought.

But he doesn’t hold himself back as he turns to face Liam, who is still hiding his face, those curls flopping down on his forehead to meet his face. He reaches up with shaking hands and runs his fingers through those curls. Liam jolts slightly and Zayn pauses, not wanting to scare his friend away. But then he feels Liam push his head against his fingers ever so slightly. Zayn smiles gently at his friend, who is now looking at him with those puppy eyes of his.

“You have nothing to be worried about, yeah? These curls? They’re a part of you. They’re a part of this beautiful head of yours, babe.” Zayn maintains eye contact with him and nods a ‘yeah?’ at him again. The slightest bit of smile crinkles Liam’s face and his eyes begin to sparkle once again. Mission accomplished.

Zayn feels like he’s on cloud nine, happy that he got Liam to smile again. He runs those fingers down through his curls and cups his face gently with his hands. Then he taps his cheeks thrice with his hands, making Liam giggle unabashedly and whispers, “ _Mera chand ka tukra_ ” Liam stops giggling abruptly, but continues to stare at Zayn, mouth slightly open in shock and eyes full of hope and curiosity.

“What does that mean?” he whispers back at Zayn, their faces close now. “It means you’re my own piece of the moon.” He laughs nervously, unsure of Liam’s reaction.

To call your friend that, can be pretty damning, and the last thing he wants to do is to make him uncomfortable to be around Zayn. But he has nothing to worry about because he has never seen Liam light up like that before. All his sorrows forgotten, Liam begins to laugh, full of joy, eyes crinkling with the force of his laughter. Zayn joins him and soon the both are giggling while he holds onto Liam’s face, their foreheads cracking against each other. A particularly loud bang and the resulting laughter from the other boys in the room ended their moment abruptly. But the fondness and love doesn’t leave them both for the rest of the day.

3

زالم  _zaalim_ cruel

All the boys and their families and professional teams and backstage personnel and even their bodyguards had come to know a fact: Liam and Zayn were undoubtedly, in love.

This was a very well-known fact now, team members rolling their eyes at the two snuggled on the couch, their band mates groaning dramatically at the sickly sweet compliments thrown at each other so casually, bodyguards smirking subtly after being asked if they could be escorted to the other’s room. Everyone knew.

Everyone knew, except the two boys in question.

Zayn had no doubt in his mind that there was always something about Liam that struck him. Something in his eyes that did stuff to his insides, something about his smile that made his spine tingle, something about the way his lips formed words that was downright hypnotic.

He was pretty sure people were beginning to notice, if the stares everyone gave the two of them was anything to go by. He was screwed. He couldn’t help but be embarrassed by how he seemed to be going through a sexuality crisis. On tour. Well, shit.

Right now, he was perched on the sofa backstage at the arena they were due to perform that day, watching Liam work out.

Yup, just casually, watching Liam. Liam Payne. Working out. _Intensely._

The man in question, was sporting nothing but tight black shorts and white trainers, giving Zayn a gorgeous view of all that golden skin. He was pretty sure he’d start drooling any minute now. Also, he probably wasn’t blinking either. He felt like he was being tortured as Liam descended once again, facing the ground, biceps flexing deliciously as he pushed himself back up again. His push-up count continued as did Zayn’s shameless staring.

Across the room, Liam could feel Zayn’s gaze on him, burning through him, making him blush excessively. Damn it. He preened at the fact that he had his attention completely, so he decided to up the game.

Pushing himself up in one long motion, he picked up the barbells on the floor beside him with ease and started stalking over to Zayn, using his smoulder on him.

(“Yeah, make that face, Leeyum, the one you had when you were acting like Batman- yeah that one!”)

Zayn jolted up in his seat, scared he got caught staring when he noticed Liam’s expression. Brown eyes were stalking him hungrily, as if he were eyeing his prey, pupils dilated and expression dark, Liam was walking towards him with purpose. A groan escaped him and a pout formed on Zayn’s face when he noticed Liam smirking devilishly. His game was up.

“ _Zaalim_ ,” he remarked at Liam, who finished closing the distance between them and stood towering over Zayn, all in his half-naked, sweaty glory. He tilted his head in question.

“You’re cruel,” Zayn explained, straining his neck to look up at Liam. He smiled beautifully at Zayn and crouched slightly to meet his lips.

“I know,” was whispered against Zayn’s lips before he was being drowned in a soft kiss, full of fondness and wistful longing. They broke the kiss after a few smothering minutes, heaving slightly, but feeling like they were on top of the world.

Amber eyes met brown ones, and their fate was sealed.

4

جان باھار    _jaan-e-bahaar_ Spring of my life

 A trickle of light sneaked into the tiny space of Zayn’s old bedroom, lighting up the bed in the middle of the room, where currently, two boys were snuggled tightly, dead to the world. Unsurprisingly, Liam was the first to wake up, eyes fluttering before opening and roaming confusedly over the walls of the room before landing on the head on his chest. He smiled sleepily down at the dark hair, barely making out the long lashes he could feel against his chest. He was pretty sure he was being drooled on. (“Wouldn’t be the first time, Leeyum,” Zayn had winked at him).

He snorted fondly at the memory; he was in love with a jerk. It had been a full year since that revelation, since they both admitted to each other what they had been feeling for a year. And Liam hasn’t ever been this happy since. They were currently on a short break from their hectic schedules, so Zayn had decided it was finally time to meet the family.

Zayn’s family that is, and Liam had been so nervous he couldn’t speak properly the whole night. But one look at the familiar features Zayn’s father had, and the sweet smile his mother sported that was so reminiscent of his boyfriend’s smirk, he felt right at home. With some occasional grilling from Zayn’s sister, the banter flowed all night throughout dinner and dessert before the boys excused themselves to Zayn’s old bedroom. (“No funny stuff,” Trisha had warned them, Liam blushing with the force of a thousand suns).

Liam stretched his legs underneath Zayn’s, wiggling his toes out of the blanket and tugging Zayn closer in his arms. He got a weak response from him as was expected, although he felt arms tightening around his waist, so maybe he wasn’t too far off. “Zayn?,” Liam asked, voice scratchy in the morning. “Babe, wake up.”

Yeah sure, like that would’ve worked, he thought, as Zayn let out what could only be a warning hiss at Liam and closed his eyes stubbornly.

“Heyyyy, no, wake up, c’mon I’m pretty sure everyone is waiting for us for breakfast.” Liam insisted at his boyfriend, fingers scratching lightly at his scalp, pressing a gentle kiss to his hair.

Zayn felt the kiss, he felt it to his toes, and couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the feeling. Wiggling his toes, he stretched like a cat and sat up, straddling Liam’s waist.

“Whoa, there, I would _not_ recommend that, definitely not now,” Liam warned his boyfriend, his large hands on a delicate waist.

Zayn tilted his head at him, before understanding or rather feeling what his boyfriend meant. _Oh_.

Liam frowned at him, “ No, I know what you’re thinking and no I’m not having sex with you in your old bedroom because your parents are downstairs and could be listening!”

Zayn muttered a small, “Party pooper”, before climbing off Liam and going to the washroom, childishly taking the sheets with him.

“Mature, very mature!” Liam called out to him and a door slam answered him.

Shaking his head, he started getting ready to go down for breakfast with his boyfriend’s family. They were all sitting round the table, squeezed in slightly, but comfortable with each other. Liam was sat beside his boyfriend and Safaa, across from Doniya and Walihya with Zayn’s parents on each corner of the table. It was a comfortable setting, so much like a proper family, something Liam thought about quite often.

Conversation flowed smoothly over a breakfast of simple eggs, toast and, tea which everyone in Zayn’s family was calling ‘chai’ a fact which made a world of difference as Liam tasted it. It was warm, sweet, milky and slightly bitter but it was a welcome taste first thing in the morning. Trisha was talking to Doniya about an event coming up for the family, while Yaser talked to his two other daughters about planning a family picnic.

Zayn nudged Liam, noticing how quiet he was being, and smiled contently at him. A waggle of his eyebrows and Liam was sent into a fit of muffled giggles, laugh lines and eye crinkles out in full force. Zayn was staring fondly at him, a small smile fixed on his lips. Liam raised an eyebrow in question; they were good at communicating with just their eyes. “I wish I could write poetry on you”, his boyfriend whispered to him, no one but Liam paying attention to him. Liam ducked his head down, smiling shyly at the sentiment,

“In fact, you know what I am going to write poetry on you!” Liam laughed at his boyfriend’s antics as he dramatically sat up and raised his arms towards him and started with, “Tum ho mere…” and trailed off, brows furrowing and a pout forming. “What should I call you? I need to refer to you in my poetry with a special name y’know, it’s how every Urdu poet does it.” His boyfriend was absolutely ridiculous and Liam was sure he was glowing with the force of his blush.

Suddenly, Zayn let out a soft ‘aha’ and started yet again, arms raised, “Tum ho mere jaan-e-bahar…”

Across the table, Doniya let out a choking noise, and snorted tea all over her breakfast. Liam thinks he’s never seen someone who was halfway between laughing and experiencing a nose burn by tea. Her eyes widened and she gasped and heaved as Trisha slapped her back in concern. “Jaan-e-bahaar? KYA?” she squealed loudly and set off in peals of laughter, prompting everyone else at the table to join her.

Zayn slowly slid low on his chair at the table, an intense pout evident on his face as Liam tried to muffle his laughter by hiding his face in his arms.

“ _Chup hojao_ ,” was shouted by Zayn at Doniya who was still overcome by laughter. Yaser frowned at his son.

“ _Zayn badtameezi nai, bari behen hai woh"_ , Yaser addressed his son in a warning tone. Liam shifted slightly in his seat, wary and cautious of the situation now.

Trisha calmed everyone down, “Zayn, sunshine, why don’t you take Liam out for a bit? It must be getting so annoying staying inside all day since you came.” She offered with a kind a smile. Liam was pretty sure after being out on tour for months on end, staying at home and snuggling with his boyfriend was his top priority. But seeing the situation as it was, he decided it was best to get his boyfriend out of his house. He nodded enthusiastically at Trisha’s suggestion, turning to his boyfriend with hopeful eyes.

Once the both of them were off heading towards the town centre, Liam turned to Zayn, all the while keeping his eyes on the road. “You okay, babe? Y’know she was only joking, yeah?”

His boyfriend sighed heavily, “Yeah, yeah I know babe. It’s just I don’t like it when anyone undermines our relationship y’know. Like, I don’t like it if someone laughs at some silly endearment I’m using for you. So what? You’re my boyfriend and if that’s what I wanna call you then, be it!”

He was getting worked up again and Liam frowned, wanting to take his mind off it. “Tell you what, babe? Can we forget all this and you take me on a date in your hometown like you always wanted to?” Zayn turned to him and begrudgingly smiled, “Yeah okay, let’s do it.”

Liam nodded proudly and turned back to the road, “By the way what did that word even mean?”

“Spring of my life,” Zayn answered, face carefully blank. Liam snorted violently before getting his laughter in control.

But his boyfriend had already noticed, and he huffed at him and punched his arm gently. “Shut up.”

Liam widened his eyes comically at him, “But babe I’m the SPRING of your life!” was all he managed before he was brutally assaulted with more punches.

5 میرا پهول    _mera phool_     my flower

Zayn Malik couldn’t believe that all his hard work had amounted to this moment. Yeah, THAT MOMENT. They were currently filming for the reveal of the One Direction fragrance which was labeled ‘That Moment’.

Clad in a full-sleeved white tee, Zayn initially had fun with the filming of the ad, giggling at the antics of the actors involved and getting to act silly in front of a camera. But the day was dragging on, as there were more outtakes than actual stuff being filmed. And to top it all, Zayn hadn’t seen his boyfriend all day.

They’d all woken up in frenzy, with Louis slamming on their hotel room door, claiming they were all late for the shoot before running off after Harry who was frolicking around the hallways in jean shorts. What even? Zayn had thought before dashing off to the washroom to get ready. Apparently he had taken too long because all he heard was a muffled, “Zayn, babe, I’m leaving”, before his boyfriend was off on his own schedule.

After that, a frown was stuck permanently on his face. So sue him, he didn’t even get a good morning kiss.

As he made his way back to the dressing room, finally done with his shoot, he noticed a figure on one of the numerous make up chairs. It was Liam.

Before he could gleefully jump his boyfriend, Liam let out a heaving sigh, staring at his hair in the mirror and fiddling with it.

Zayn was immediately on edge, why did his boyfriend just sigh? The only time Zayn let him sigh was when he was murmuring his last ‘I love you’s’, their foreheads against each other’s, before stepping out on stage. No, no, no, his boyfriend, his wonderful _Leeyum_ was not allowed to sigh in frustration. Absolutely not done.

An idea wormed its way into his head and Zayn smirked evilly, juggling the few jasmine flowers he had in the palm of his hands, leftover from the shoot. He sneaked up behind his boyfriend and started layering the flowers over his mussed hair. Liam jolted up at the feeling of fingers in his hair and met his boyfriend’s eyes in the mirror in confusion.

The jasmine flowers were being set on his hair with such delicate care and concentration, Liam couldn’t help fall in love with him again. God, he was beautiful, as he admired his boyfriend’s long, dark lashes fluttering against his cheeks, his tongue peeking out from lush lips, and his facial hair, thick and dark against golden brown skin. Liam was already feeling better. As soon as Zayn set the last flower on Liam’s hair, he stepped back and widened his arms dramatically.

“Tada!” he declared with a flourish. Liam’s boyfriend was ridiculously adorable. He raised his eyebrows at Zayn, eyes alight with amusement. Zayn put his arms down and fixed Liam with a soft, loving look, gazing into his eyes through the mirror. “ _Mera phool_ ”, he murmured reverently, smile creasing up his face and crinkling his amber eyes.

Liam jumped up and out of his seat and into his boyfriend’s arms. It had been a long, long day full of orders being shouted at him, telling him how to sit, stand, look and what-not. He was tired and drained and hadn’t seen Zayn the whole day.

When he had sat down in his seat earlier, he’d noticed how messy his hair looked and that had been the last straw for him. He had been close to bursting into tears when Zayn sneaked up on him. Liam buried his face into Zayn’s neck, breathing him in. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself and thanking whichever God that existed that he was blessed to have such an amazing person in his life. The kind of ridiculous man who would sneak up on him in the dressing room, adorn his hair with flowers and call him ‘my flower’.

All the while, Zayn had his arms wrapped tightly around Liam, murmuring words of reassurance and love to his boyfriend in his ear. No one would bring his baby down; he was pretty sure he wanted that in his vows someday.

Liam leaned back from their embrace and kissed him softly. Zayn let out a sigh in the kiss, finally, he got his morning kiss.

+1

جان    _jaan_ life

 Years pass, seasons change, and so do people. But one thing that remained constant in Zayn’s life was Liam.

Curly-haired, abs of steel, nerd at heart and Batman lover, Liam Malik. His day always began with a large mug of ‘chai’ and a giggly good-morning message from his husband. Of course, it would be better if it was a morning shag but hey, the messages are nice too.

Living in a world full of leeching piranhas, the two couldn’t help but be hidden. They had to be, it’s how it goes. Zayn ran a hand over his bald head, there was a slight bit of growth happening. Oh, well.

He giggled at the memory of Liam shrieking at the sight of his head, claiming he was going to ruin his hair one day, you’ll see, then don’t you dare come crying to me. Currently, he was sat in bed, finger scrolling mindlessly through his twitter mentions, occasionally seeing a mention of the band.

He sighed lightly; he and Liam needed to visit Louis and Harry soon. It had been weeks since they turned down their invitation to dinner, because Zayn was busy doing PR stunts. He blows a raspberry at the thought. Same old shit, but a different day, indeed. That didn’t stop his thoughts from wandering over to his husband.

His sweet and gentle husband. With a heart of gold, eyes full of warmth, an excitable demeanour and a body worthy of sex-gods. Thank god Zayn suggested a gym for their home.

Liam, who was being a little shit, these days with his constant references to anything Zayn did, from bringing up incidents that happened in the band, to certain jewellery that has solely been seen on Zayn. He remembers one particular interview where an overly giggly blonde had complimented a gold bracelet Liam had been wearing. Liam had graciously thanked her and moved on. Bloody well obviously it was a gorgeous bracelet; his husband had gifted it to him.

To be fair, he did feel smug every time Liam showed up wearing something of Zayn’s.

Speaking of his gorgeous devil of a husband, Liam’s face showed up on the screen of his cellphone indicating he was calling. Zayn smiled widely at the picture of Liam, all crinkly-eyed and giggly, snuggled in one of Zayn’s merch shirts.

He answered the call, “Hey babe, miss me?” He was answered with a groan of sleep and a sigh.

“Y’know I do”, Liam sounded pouty and whiny, a fact that still makes Zayn coo at him.

“Just this last interview, before I see you home again, babe,” Zayn reassured his husband, a gentle tone in his voice.

The distance can get to anyone even a couple that has been going strong for years just as them.

Liam’s voice hushed, “Hey, hey, will you order me that biryani from that same place we went to on a date again?”

Zayn giggled at his voice, “You’re gonna see me after a whole month and all you think about is biryani?”

“Y’know how hot food gets me, baby”, Liam murmured in a mock-sexy voice.

Zayn snickered at his husband before joining in, “Y’know what, I’ll do you one better, how about I make you biryani at home?” he offered, keeping his voice low and husky.

Liam moaned dramatically but broke off in laughter.

Zayn joined him, hating the distance between them, wanting so much to hear his husband’s laughter in real-time, to be able to hug him, kiss him and taste him.

He has to wait, though.

Liam, it seems, was thinking the same thing. He was quiet now, both of them listening to each other breathe through the choppy connection.

“I miss you”, Liam breathes into the phone, the wistfulness evident in his voice.

Zayn’s heart aches after hearing the longing in his voice and he sighs, “I know baby, I miss you too, yeah? I love you.”

“ _Forever?"_  is asked of him, in a small voice.

Zayn pauses before repeating the same sentence he has repeated to Liam over the years, the same sentence he whispered in his ear when they were enjoying wedding cake and the same sentence he will continue to tell him for the rest of his life.

“Of course, Liam, I love you forever, _jaan_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chup karjao - shut up  
> badtameezi nai - dont be rude  
> bari behen hai woh - she's your older sister  
> tum ho mere jaan-e-bahaar - you are the spring of my life (its a cheesy quote hence the humour)  
> kya - what


End file.
